Till I forget about you!
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Hey there Guys! Here is my fanfic about Pewdiepie and Cryaotic. Together they are PewdieCry :3. In this Cry will remember one of his memories, which wasn't really that nice to have. Read to find out! ! One-shot !


***~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ Till I forget about you! ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~**

It was going to be a sunny day, and Cry was happily playing games, montage them and upload them on Youtube. The sun was starting to rise and he heard the bedroom door open and he knew his boyfriend was awake.

"Morning Pewds" Pewds walked up to Cry, and placed his arms around Cry's neck and laid his head on the top of Cry's. Cry looked up, so Pewdie couldn't lean on his head anymore. They shared a long good morning kiss like every morning.

"Morning to you too, Babe." Pewdie then retreated to the bathroom to take a shower. Cry finished his video and went to make breakfast. He turned on the radio like he always did, to just have some fun while cooking. When he heard the song he was reminded of what had happened one day, some time ago. He listened to it with a smile.

/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\

Memory start :

/~~~~~~~~^.^~ ~~~~~~~\

Cry had a great day in Florida, went out with his friends, tonight was going to be great too. His whole day was going to be perfect. He would tell the world the big news about him and Pewds being together. Until his phone went of….

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you_

His heart was beating faster. 'Why would Pewds call me in the middle of the night?'*

_Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over_

Cry's heart was broken when he heard the words. He felt the tears coming to his eyes, and they rolled over his face. He wanted to ask why, but found out Pewds wasn't on the phone anymore. His friends were going to see him tonight. The life stream…. He didn't feel like it anymore. He called his friend, Russ. He told him crying what had happened, and that he wasn't doing the life stream. Russ understood, and would take over the stream, and would tell anyone about what happened.

_Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight_

He went to a club, got something to drink, and he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop his tears, couldn't stop thinking about what Pewds had told him, Couldn't stop thinking about the memory's they had shared.

_Staying here, till the sun starts to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna_

Then he decided that he was going to :

_Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you._

Yes, those words. He meant them. He wanted to forget everything around him and forget about Pewds, which was harder than he thought it would be. He never realised he loved him so much.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

The next days he tried to forget about everything. Banned every memory he had.

_I__ thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door_

He did wait for a knock. But the only knocks he got where, or from the mailman or form the delivery guy. He was eating pizza for a few days already. He still cried every night about his loss. He was starting to get a drinking problem, only because he wanted to forget those painful memories.

_Since you left, I don't wait by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.  
_

His week went like this the whole time. Drinking, crying and having nightmares

_I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cause I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going_

A few days later, wasted , red eyes, tear strained cheeks, he got a call. A Skype call. He went to his computer to see who it was. He saw to his shock that it was Pewds calling him. He wanted to click it away, but he didn't. He picked it up, saw Pewds face coming in view. Cry was lucky that he just washed himself before he was being called, so he looked rather normal in his facecam. Cry told Pewds that he was fine, that he didn't need anything or that he needed Pewds. He saw that, that broke something within Pewds. He could see it in his eyes. Once the call was abruptly stopped by Pewds, he regretted everything he said. He cried again, in front of his computer.

_To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you._

_Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you._

Cry knew that something was wrong with him. He didn't want to drink anymore, he didn't want cry anymore. He just wanted everything back, the love, the happiness, Pewds.

_Spending money like it don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you  
_

He was buying stuff online. Things he didn't need, but he still bought them. Just to try and forget everything instead of drinking it away. His drinking problem was getting better after some weeks. But his crying and nightmares were still there. Haunting nightmares, full of happy memories, which turned out to horrible ones in the end, so Cry would end up crying again.

_Dance hard, laugh hard_  
_Turn the music up now_  
_Party like a rockstar_  
_Can I get a what now?_  
_I swear I'll do_  
_Anything that I have to_  
_Till I forget about you._

After a horrible nightmare that morning, he decide to get up. He ate some breakfast, and searched for a photo book. He found it. He sat down on his couch, opened the book and started to look at the pictures of him and Pewds together. He felt tears coming to his eyes. He let them come, he let them fall, like he has been doing all those weeks now.** His tears fell on the pictures. He couldn't forget Pewds. He couldn't block him out of his memories. He just wanted him back. Was that too much to ask for?

_Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.  
_

Cry heard a knock on the door. Surprised by it, Cry got up. 'I didn't order any stuff or food… No one has said to visit me….' He thought while he walked to the door. He opened the door, and to his surprise, Pewds was there. The tears from looking at the pictures were still in his eyes. He saw that Pewds had a trunk with him. 'What was he thinking?'

_Till I forget about you  
I can't forget about you_

He let Pewds into his little apartment. Pewds placed his trunk in the small hallway while Cry went back to the livingroom. When Cry heard the door close between the hallway and the livingroom he felt that Pewds grabbed him. He pulled Cry around, so that he was facing Pewds. Pewds placed his arms around Cry and hugged him close while he said :

"I can't forget about you."

/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\

Memory end

/~~~~~~~~^.^~ ~~~~~~~\

After that sentence, everything went perfect. He decided that Pewds could live with him, so he stayed. They had a wonderful time after that. A time full of happiness and love. Like Cry had wanted all those weeks. And now, here he was. Cooking breakfast for his friend, bro, boyfriend, lover or whatever you wanted to call him. Pewds meant everything for Cry. He never wanted to lose him ever again. He listened to the last words of the song, finished breakfast, placed it on the table and walked to the little fireplace they had. He took a picture from the shelf and looked at it with a smile. It was a picture of him and Pewds together. You only saw their heads. They were hugging each other, Pewds had his lips on Cry's cheek. He kissed him when the picture was taken. Cry was shining brilliantly, his eyes full of love. He felt two arms circle around him. He placed the picture back on the shelf and turned into Pewd's arms. He looked up in those pretty blue eyes. Pewds kissed him softly. He was fully dressed, while Cry was still in his pyjamas.

"Cry." Pewds said softly.

"Yeah?" He saw Pewds moving around nervously. 'what's with him?' Cry got scared a little. He just hoped he was wrong.

"You love me, right?" 'What?! How could Pewds ask him that?' He was confused now.

"Of course I love you." At that moment Pewds went with his hand in his right pocket. He took out a little black box. Cry was even confused. Pewds walked over to Cry and went down on one knee. Cry gasped. He felt his heart race, butterfly's in his stomach and he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Dear Cry. You know I love you, more than anything in the world. You mean more to me than everything. No matter where we are, as long as I am with you, I am home. And I want it to stay like that for ever. Please Cry…" He stopped for a second to open the box. In the box was a beautiful ring. A few small diamonds graved into it. Cry gasped again at its beauty.

"Cry, will you be mine? My home, my love, my everything and my husband?" Cry was in tears. He was crying, but not because he was sad. He was dying of happiness.

"Yes! Of course! I love you!" Cry tackled Pewds to the ground. Cry kissed Pewds and Pewds kissed him back. When they were out of breath, Pewds placed the ring on Cry's finger, saying;

"I love you." And cry replied him with;

"I can't forget about you."

***~*~*~*~*~/~~!*^*!~~ The End ~~!*^*!~~\*~*~*~*~*~**

/~~~~~~~~^.^~~~~~~~~\

Some notes

/~~~~~~~~^.^~ ~~~~~~~\

* (Middle of the night in Sweden)

**(Around 4 weeks, a month, which can feel really long in a difficult period like this one)

* * *

Hey there guys!I have already uploaded this on DA (Deviant Art) But I decided to also upload it here on FF just for my fans here to read it. Yes I am also a fan of PewdieCry :3 The song is : Till I forget about you, and it doesn't belong to me, just like these guys.


End file.
